


Oh Matty

by Mizai774



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Aftermath, Asexuality, Battle, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Please Don't Hate Me, Tags Are Hard, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizai774/pseuds/Mizai774
Summary: Emperor Mateus x fem!Reader. That's all.. Enjoy..
Relationships: Emperor Mateus/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed as usual. A nice warm day. Y/N and Emperor were spending some time together in the garden. Suddenly far away in the sky a portal appeared. It was the beginning of the big trouble.

-Oh my..Mateus do you have any idea what the hell is this?-Y/N asked Mateus. He didn't answer. She saw his eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared. He seemed anxious and worried. -Y/N..stay here. This is something very dangerous.- he said and in a moment a giant Shinryu came out of the portal. - I'll help. You can't fight it all alone!- Y/N pulled closer to him as he was casting a protective spell over the castle and Palamecia. -Y/N i'll be back. I promise.- said Emperor as he flew away in Shinryu's direction. -MATEUS!- Y/N wanted to go after him but the spell he casted prevented everything from getting out of it's protective barrier. Y/N knew how to fight, she was really strong. But of course Mateus is always worried sick when there is a danger near her and he wants to do all by himself. -You idiot! You..stupid..- Y/N felt tears in her eyes. She knew the monster is grown up and may be difficult to defeat. She couldn't do much while being in the barrier. Y/N went inside to the castle and decided to wait till her beloved comes back. More tears appeared on her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Mateus was getting closer to Shinryu. The monster was trying to destroy the barrier casted by Emperor. Mateus thought it would be safer to take Shinryu away from Palamecia, he knew if he got injured the barrier would be weakened.  
Monarch shoot Flare at Shinryu. It turned around in an instant and started chasing Mateus who flew in the direction of forests, away from Palamecia. He looked over his shoulder and to his worry the creature was approaching much faster than he had expected, but still he flew as far as possible to keep Palamecia safe. 

The monster was right behind Mateus. Male knew that Palamecia should be fine now and decided that it's time to fight. He knew it's not gonna be an easy battle but he couldn't risk anyone's life to fight the dragon. He didn't want to. He has changed good for Y/N and promised himself to keep everyone safe.  
Mateus looked at Shinryu and his grip on his scepter tightened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed and the Emperor hasn't come back yet. Y/N was worried that Mateus may not be able to fight Shinryu alone. She couldn't do much as Pandaemonium was under protective spell so that none could leave. -I'm sure he might be tired when he comes back. I'll prepare some food. Hmmm..also where is medical kit..? I'll better find it.- she sighed. She was about to leave the bedroom and go to the kitchen but before she did so she went to look through the window. There was no sign of Mateus or Shinryu. Y/N hoped that Mateus was fine. But it was not certain. Also it was getting dark and cold outside. Y/N breathed in the cool evening air as it passed through the open window. She closed it and went to the kitchen. -Damn it! Where did I put the medical kit?- Y/N began going through all the kitchen cabinets and finally she found what she was looking for. She cursed herself for hiding something so important so deep and decided to keep the med kit in bedroom.  
-Ugh Mateus if you're not back soon i swear i'm gonna kick your butt!- Y/N felt her eyes getting teary as she looked through the window again. The sky was dark blue now. Y/N wanted to go and look for Mateus. What if he's somewhere in the forest hurt? Or lost? What if he won't come back? -What am I even thinking, of course he'll be back. He promised. And he always keeps promises.- Y/N sat at the table and got lost in her thoughts for a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Gaaah!- cried Mateus as he received a solid hit from Shinryu's tail. He tried to shield himself but his armor got shattered in few places leaving more deep wounds. Emperor regained his balance somehow. Bleeding he was panting heavily and felt his vision was getting blurry from blood loss. Mateus tried to attack Shinryu but could barely move his right shoulder. He needed few seconds just to use last few spells. The monster was almost dead, Monarch couldn't give up now! Mateus distracted giant dragon with few magic bombs and decided to use this only chance to finish it. His body was screaming with pain and exhaustion but he gritted his teeth and performed one last Starfall before he passed out. Monster hit Mateus hard sending him into nearby rocks. But it was over for Shinryu. Powerful attack destroyed most of its body. Dragon's remains faded away leaving only blood and crater it created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Cold air and light rain woke Mateus. Male slowly raised his eyelids, his eyes unfocused. The sky was pitch black now. As soon as he came to his senses an agonizing pain shoot through his body. He laid among the rocks, most of them crashing him. He tried to get up but his legs were trapped under few big rocks. Emperor used all of his left power to toss them aside. He couldn't see clearly. He tried to get up by supporting himself on his left arm then on scepter but his shaky legs gave up and he collapsed. He groaned as his battered body hit the ground. There was a pool of blood where he laid. He could feel every wound as cold wind was touching his exposed skin where the armor was broken. Mateus just wanted to lay here and rest until he regains a bit more strength. He rememberd promise he made to Y/N that he'll be back. With that thought he slowly got up leaning his weight on his scepter. He struggled not to fall again. It cost him so much effort to stand as he was too weak to even float. He walked very carefully not to injure his legs more. 

Clouds disappeared and a bright moon lighten up everything. Mateus rested his sore back on the nearest tree and decided to take a look at his legs. Something wasn't right. He saw his boots were deformed and metal was digging into his ankles. He wished he could take them off but it was way more difficult in his current state. Mateus leaned again on his weapon gripping it tightly with his good arm while his right dangled limply by his side. He was so tired but he had to go. Ahead of him was the last forest and path leading to the castle, he knew it would be the best for him if he didn't stop. It wasn't safe in here at night. He went forward carefully taking his steps. 

Mateus was in the middle of the forest. Weakened but alerted he scanned his surroundings for any possible danger. Suddenly not far from him he heard some noises. As growls grew louder Emperor wanted to prepare himself for the fight with monster but almost fell when he raised his scepter that was supporting him earlier. His heart was beating faster, he knew that even a wild pig could be a trouble for him right now. He decided to run. He rushed forward away from the monster as fast as his battered legs could carry him. Mateus' breathing became laboured. He could taste blood as coughs escaped him, yet he still ran. He was almost home. Just few more steps and he was out of the forest. 

Mateus was away from the monster and slowed down as he felt weaker. Exhaustion caused him to fall to his knees. He winced and clutched his bruised ribs as he was painfully coughing up blood. Trying to catch his breath he stood up supporting himself on his weapon. The way to his castle was simple now but he was limping badly beacuse running worsened the wounds on his legs. Deformed metal of his boots digged deeper into his skin drawing only more blood but Mateus continued walking stubbornly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N was in the kitchen preparing food when a sudden thud made her jump, something metal-like falling as castle's door opened. She wondered what was that sound. At first she thought it might be guard that dropped his weapon but then she thought it might be an intruder. She was unsure but decided to check this out. 

As Y/N left kitchen and was getting closer to the main door she noticed a person covered in blood laying on the floor, sight of a familiar long blonde hair caused her eyes to widen.  
\- MATEUS! Oh no, Matty can you hear me?! Y/N don't panick! - Y/N slapped herself and quickly got closer to her beloved. She kneeled down by his side but felt really hopeless. - I need to move you a bit Mateus so i can carry you to bedroom..sorry if it hurts..- she said and began to turn Emperor on his back so she could hold him. Her heart broke as she heard him groan in pain.  
\- I'm really sorry.- she felt bad for him but laying on the cold floor wasn't good either. She held him close to her chest, firmly but still carefully, not to cause him any more pain.

Y/N entered bedroom and put Mateus on large bed. - Y-Y/N i'll stain bed with blood j-just place me on the floor. - Mateus said weakly. Y/N glared at him and shouted - Shut up! You really think bed is more important than you?! If i have such a whim, i will even throw the bed out the window! - Mateus was taken aback by Y/N's sudden outburst he didn't say anything, he was too tired to argue. Y/N quickly rushed to bathroom to get some towels, soap and a bowl with warm water, med kit was already on the bedside cabinet. - Hun i have to remove your armor so i can treat your wounds.. But i'll stop if it hurts too much ok? - Y/N received a weak nod from Emperor and began taking off what was left of his armor. She started with his top part hoping it would help him breathe freely. Mateus was silent through the whole process. - Mateus you alright? - Y/N asked and Mateus only nodded simply. - Well.. that's okayyy. Now..Damn these shoes don't look fine..Let me check. - Y/N took a glance at golden boots and she noticed the terrible deformations in them. - Hell it's no good.. - she placed wet towels beside her and tried to come with an idea how to take Emperor's shoes off, she hoped that muscles and veins were not damaged but the amount of blood was alarming. - Matty i'm not gonna lie this will be unpleasant. Oh dear… - Y/N sighed upset. She started to carefully bend metal out of Emperor's ankles and thankfully managed to take these shoes off. Mateus winced but tried to remain silent. The sight of his bruised and bloodied feet brought tears to Y/N's eyes. *How were you able to walk like this?* Y/N thought. She looked at Mateus and saw his shut eyes and clenched jaw. Y/N soaked the towel with water and gently as possible cleaned the wounds. After that she wetted gauze with alcohol. - I have to disinfect and bandage these wounds. I'll be quick i promise. - Y/N delicately rubbed his wounds with gauze. -Gaaah!!Nnnngh!!- Emperor cried out with pain, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. His legs were trembling slightly. Y/N quickly but cautiously bandaged his feet then legs and moved to his upper body. She took fresh towel and cleaned wounds on his chest and arms. After bandaging Mateus' right shoulder she ran to the kitchen. After a moment she was back with an ice pack and a few pillows. - It'll help with the pain and bleeding. - she said as she placed an ice pack on Mateus' right shoulder. He shivered but relaxed a bit. Y/N put one pillow under Mateus' injured arm and few propped behind his back and under his feet. Then she took care of cuts and bruises on Emperor's face. When she was done she kissed him lightly on the nose. - Okay love. Now you're not moving from here until i say you can. Oh and don't shift too much your ribs are not in the best condition.. Just rest OK? - Mateus was just looking at her with glassy eyes, barely open. Y/N noticed that he was in a cold sweat running a fever. She quickly brought some cool water for Mateus to drink and some in the bowl along with a washcloth. She drenched the material and put it on Mateus' forehead then she took a blanket out of the drawer to cover him. -Thank you Y/N.- quietly said Mateus and Y/N gave him a genuine smile. She sat at the bedside table and started stroking Mateus' fluffy hair. Within minutes he was asleep. Y/N looked once again at Emperor before she left the bedroom. She went to the kitchen and continued cooking again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters..


End file.
